Dreaming of Love
by varaivolf
Summary: Harry James Potter is 17 yrs old and has just received his inheritance. What is he... and why is he giving up. HPTwilightxover Slash JHXHP Slight Edward and Alice Bashing Sirius/Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione and others Bashing ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Cold hands ran over his body with tantalizing precision. Cold lips ran over __his nipples before sucking one into that cool mouth._

_Teeth grazed and nibbled as __he cried out in pleasure. "More!" I moan out as he starts to pump my straining __erection. _

_Amber eyes stare at me through the darkness as my vision starts to waver __from the sensations. _

_I can't see his face in the enshrouding darkness but I can't __bring myself to care all that much. I trust him and that's all I need to comprehend __right this moment. _

_"!" I scream as my climax takes me by storm. _"_Mine!" I hear this amazing stranger growl before the blackness takes over my __vision…._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well I obviously don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...But! I do own the plot! XP so take that Rowling and Meyer!

Warning: swearing...cheating...betrayal

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a gasp; sweat on his brow and his breathing ragged. "Shite what was that?" he gasped out. "Whoooo?" Harry looked over to see his familiar, a snowy<p>

owl named Hedwig looking at him questionably. "Just a dream Hedwig." he told her. He got out of the bed he'd been sleeping and felt his pants sticking to him

uncomfortably. He looked down and blushed. "Crap!" He went into the adjoining bathroom to shower and get dressed. _'I wonder who that was in my dream?'_

With one last look around he walked out of his room in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with our favorite empathic vampire<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper had been touring around England before checking into a hotel in London. He had left Forks after finding his love and brother together in bed, and had<p>

left before he had done something he'd regret.

*FLASHBACK*

He had just gotten back to the house after feeding to find everyone gone. Walking to the kitchen he found a note from Esme sitting on the kitchen table.

Jasper,

Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet And I are going to out.

Edward and Alice should still be there. Also would you please

take the lasanga in the fridge to the homeless shelter?

Thank you hun

Esme

Jasper figured he should get changed before heading back out. Walking upstairs to his and Alice's room he stopped. He could hear moans coming from the room.

Lust and pleasure hitting him forcefully. Cautiously he opened the only to stop staring in shock and disbelief. In the bed were his brother Edward and his Alice

moaning with abandon. Edwards head shot up, probally from hearing his thoughts. "Jasper...this isn't what it looks like!" he exclaimed. "Really cause it looks like

you and Alice were fucking like rabbits in heat!" I replied. Alice sat up moaning as Edward slipped out of her. "Jasper..." she started. "Don't!" I said firmly. "We are

through. I am going away for a couple of weeks, do not try to contact me." With betrayal shining in my eyes, I look at them one last time before turning and leaving.

_'Maybe I should try England. I've heard it's beautiful this time of year.'_

*FLASHBACK END*

So here he was sitting in his hotel room in London with nothing to do.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I had a longer chapter written in my notebook, but I lost it T.T<p>

It was also nothing like this...at all. It was a wrong boy who lived sorta thing. *sigh* anyways I used notepad on my grams laptop (lol)

so if theres any mistakes i'll fix 'em later. I am in Canada visiting so I will be writing as much as I can.

I have also rewritten my other story Ghostly Dreams. It shall now be a four part story.

Also! I have have a poll going on right now. You can view it on my profile. It is for my new

Harry Potter/Terra Nova story idea! VOTE FOR YOUR WHO YOU WANT TO SEE PAIRED TOGETHER!

Anywho PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:...I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Alice sat in her room staring unseeingly at the empty closet that had once held Jaspers clothes. She hadn't meant for him to find out about her and Edward that way.<p>

She was going to tell him...eventually. Though it seemed that fate had taken that choice out of her hands. The others couldn't look at her without disgust shining in their eyes.

She knew they were disappointed and disgusted with them. Jasper had left, not that she blamed him. None of them could find him. He had long ago figured out how to block her gift.

*knock knock*

"Yeah..." she called. "come in."

The door opened and Edward stuck his head in. "How are you holding up?" He asked her.

"As well as can be expected...anyone talking to you?" she asked so only he would hear her.

"Not really." he answered just as quietly.

"We screwed up didn't we?" she asked. "He's never going act the same around us..."

"No but we'll try our best to mend our relationships." he replied.

She dry sobbed as he gathered her into his arms. "He'll be back Alice...He will." He said brokenly.

* * *

><p>AN I am soooo sorry it took so long. And for the fact that it's so short. I've been working on my Terra Nova crossover and writing down ideas for my plot bunny for a Once Upon a Time/Harry Potter crossover...I just don't know how to make it work. Anyways I hope you liked it! ^.^ Oh! 2 more days for the poll on my profile cause I am writing the prologue right now. Any-who PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the characters from Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer...I am borrowing them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Harry walked out the leaky cauldron doors into muggle London. He walked towards a favorite club of his called<p>

"No Rulez ¡" a gay club hidden in an alley way two blocks away from the Leaky. Walking in, he was bombarded by the music

and dancing bodies. Dancing his was through the crowd he came up to the bar. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked him while serving someone beside him.

"Screwdriver!" he replied over the new song that was starting to play. As he was served his drink Harry began to think about all the things he had learned that summer.

His "friend's" who were paid to befriend him and tell his secrets to the headmaster. Dumbledore with his "asshole-ish fuckery". And Sirius whom was still alive and had been posing as the new muggle studies teacher

Alexander Grey. The only people he knew he could trust were the twins Fred and George. They had become close over the years almost like brothers.

He knew they were probally worried about him but he couldn't risk anyone finding him. He knew the prophecy was fake so why bother trying

to kill someone when you didn't have to. He looked out towards the dancing bodies and watched them for a few. Turning back to his drink he froze. Walking towards the bar was the hottest guy he had ever seen.

He had shaggy curly blond hair, looked to be about 6'2 and had the most enticing eyes ever of beautiful amber. The adonis took a seat next him a signaled the bartender for a drink.

He watched as the guy stared at it in silence a grimace on his face. "so what happened to you?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

* * *

><p>Jasper had left his hotel room that morning and had wandered around London with no idea where he was going. It was as he was turning around to go back to the hotewl that he came across a club.<p>

With nothing better to do he decided to check it out. Shrugging to himself he walked into the door of the club "No Rulez ¡".

Walking towards the bar after adjusting to the music he ordered a drink and stared into it. "So what happened to you?" he heard someone ask. Turning he blinked in surprise at the fey like creature in front of him.

The young man had a fey like quality with his curley waist length raven black hair and wide emerald eyes. He had a heart shaped face and small petite body.

Looking to be 5'2 when standing. "Caught my wife cheating on me." I replied after a moment. "What a bitch!" he exclaimed. "Who would cheat on someone like you?"

"Kicker is it was my brother she was with..." I added. He turned to me with shock apparent in his eyes. I had the strangest urge to claim this young male and make him scream my name.

"My name is Harry!" the young man now named Harry stuck his hand out. "Jasper." I replied shaking his hand. "Want to get out of here? I could show you some great places." Harry asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Sure." I pulled some pounds out and put on the bar for our drinks. Together we walked out into overcast London.

* * *

><p>AN: I know...it's been awhile. And it probally sucks. But I will have another update before or on christmas XD Please Review!<p> 


	5. PLEASE READ!

AN: I know you guys are sick of seeing these darn things but I have good reason! I will be going on a Hiatus! *Grins sheepishly*

My Aunt has recently announced that she is getting married the second week of June. So we have now begun wedding preperations *yay*

between cake stuff, invite stuff, deco, and may other things along with dress choosing I will be busy! We have also found out that my Da has to go under the knife soon so that's more worry for me! :(

I know he'll be fine though! :) I have chapter 4 half done so if I finish it before then I WILL post it! I have also been busy with my art. I have many requests for drawings, so I will be busy with

those. And finally I have had a plot bunny eating away at me since last week. How do you guys like the sound of a Harry Potter and The River crossover?

Eh! it will of course be Lincoln/Harry *Grins Deviously* Oh yeah this is going to be a great fanfic. Just to be sure there will be a poll about that on my profile.

For those that voted for the Terra Nova/Harry Potter pairing that story will be on here when I get back. It won't be more than 2 chapters though.

So for now Ciao! I will see you As soon as I can!


End file.
